Caught Up
by XxCookieDoughnutsAreMexX
Summary: Clary, a normal teenage girl, gets caught up all so suddenly in a war between terrorists and agents. Not that that's her only problem. Falling in love with an arrogant and self centered blonde wasn't exactly part of her daily life problems either. A/U Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia
**Me:** Ohayo mina-san! Anyway... This is my first, so hope you enjoy it!

 _ **Disclaimer, I do not own M.I in anyway or its characters, just the OOC... If I did, well, it would've been worse XP**_

* * *

Clary groaned as the bell rang.

She had just entered the classroom and the bell starts ringing. How could she have been so lucky?

Oh wait, that's right, she's not.

Sitting on her seat, a greet had interrupted her plan of sleeping.

"Hey Clary, late night?" A familiar soothing voice entered.

A smile immediately went up to her face. "You have no idea.."

Turning around, she saw her best friend, Simon, with his down hair and geeky glasses.

"Actually, I do.. Your not the only staying up reading, except I was reading Justice League Comics, you were reading _Naruto.._ " Said Simon with his usual geeky smile.

Everyone thought Simone and Clary were together, much to someone's joy, but really, they were just bestfriends.

Nothing more, Nothing less... Well, okay, maybe they _could_ be siblings, but you get my point.

With a roll of her eyes, as if on cue, Mr. Cucheti walked in.

Clary didn't know why, but here first impression off him was, downright gay.

Today was the first day of school, but she had seen Mr. Crucheti a few times to familiarize with him enough.

Slamming his things on the table, he cleared his throat. "Okay Now, settle down, I know that your.." Mr. Crucheti's voice trailed off in Clary's mind.

She couldn't care less on the things he said, it was all same old, same old.

"Now, we have some new students, Isabelle, Alec, Jace, please come in.." Mr. Crucheti said with yet a firm voice.

At the mention of the name _Jace_ , Clary's ears perked up.

She didn't know why, but it sounded familiar.

Clary bit her lip, trying to catch a memory, but it was as if it was unreachable.

Her eyes wondered off, with a sudden stop, it landed on a blonde.

 **Claraerae's POV**

My eyes widened when I saw a certain blonde.

"Hey.." He said with a bored, flat tone.

To me, his voice was velvet, so smooth.

 _I want more.._

I could feel my heart racing.

 _What the hell?_

 _Why would my heart race?_

 _Because_ your nervous..

A voice answered.

 _No, I'm not!_

 _Yes, you are._

The calm voice answered again.

And the fight continued on.

Until a voice had interrupted my mental fight, thank goodness.

Not.

I looked up to see who it was that had called in the front, but all I saw was a golden angel.

His cheekbones angled in a way that made his face look fierce.

His golden eyes shining brightly than any light she had seen before.

His hair a golden fallen halo around his head.

"Clary! Race your hand!" A shout came from Mr. Crucheti.

I broke off my daze and my head snapped up.

I raised my hand immediately, earning a bunch of giggles from girls.

Just then, the golden boy started to walk towards me.

 **Third Person POV**

Jace continued walking towards Clary, his face looked handsome even with a bored tone.

He reached his seat and sat down, leaning his chin on his hand and looking out the window.

His eyes wandered out onto the classroom, as if he were observing.

Jace's eyes landed on a red-head girl.

Her red hair fired up brighter than the flames of hell.

Her chest was somehow small but attractive.

But what caught him most was the glimpse of her emerald eyes.

The eyes that were so focused on the sketch pad she was so beautifully drawing on.

Jace could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Without even realizing it, he started talking.

"Is that a picture of me your drawing?" He said with a smug smirk.

The red-head looked up, her bright eyes facing him with a confused look.

Jace found this adorable with her innocent look.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no.." She said, going back to her sketch pad.

This made Jace smile.

A feisty little one, eh?

"So, what _are_ you drawing?" He questioned, leaning his head closer.

He could see an oak tree with a swing in it.

Somehow, it banged his memories.

A memory.

He couldn't reach it.

Why couldn't he reach it?

Why-

"-oldy! Goldy! Golden Boy!" A smooth, soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jace blinked twice before reality caught up with him.

"Were you even listening?" The red said, with a slight pout.

Jace's heart started to race again, but this time he didn't take thought of it.

"What would you say if I said, "Will you go out with me?"?" He questioned with a smug smirk.

Jace, inside, felt surprised.

He hadn't done that on purpose, well, sorta.

But he kinda just blurted it out.

"What would you do if I said "no?"?" She retorted feistily, making eye contact with him.

In his peripheral vision, Jace could've sworn he saw her shake.

He sent another one of his smug smiles.

Clary sent a smirk.

She wasn't losing this,

But really, she was really nervous.

She felt her hand trembling, but she forced them to calm down.

"I'd keep on seducing you with my awesome personality until you say yes..." Goldy replied, shrugging as if it were the usual.

With a roll of her eyes, she shaped her lips into an "O".

"Oh my, I keep on falling in love with you every second, how will I keep myself?" She mimicked a voice of a damsel in distress, but her voice was coated with pure sarcasm, and perhaps something else.

Jace arched an eyebrow, making her heart beat faster.

"You can't keep yourself.." He whispered with a husky voice, making Clary's heart go insane.

Electric jolts went through her body as butterflies flew inside her stomach.

Thankfully, the bell rung and the students piled out of the classroom, eager to get this day over with.

Clary stood up as Jace did.

She packed her things and headed for the door, but something had caught her wrist.

"Hey, I'll come with you.." He said with a smile, well, at least it was a smile.

Clary rolled her eyes again and pulled her wrist.

"Do whatever you want.." Clary said.

She wasn't really used to walking to classes alone.

She usually had Simon or Jordan walk with her.

Speaking of which, she had totally forgot about Simon.

Clary's eyes widened in realization.

She instantly felt guilty for forgetting her bestfriend.

"I'm Jace, by the way.. And as much as I like goldy, you might wanna start calling me that.." Jace said without looking at her, his voice as velvety and smooth as ever.

Looking up, thanks to her small height, Clary smiled sweetly.

"Clary.." She replied.

Jace looked down surprised, clearly confused.

"Clary, thats my name dummy." She giggled at the sight of his innocent, confused eyes.

With a smile, Jace opened his mouth.

"Clary, Clary..." He said, trailing off, arching a brow as if asking for her last name.

Clary's heart beat faster. she loved the way he said her name, and the way he arched his eyebrows.

With another giggle, she looked up to him again.

"Fray... Clary Fray... Now, I think I have the right to know yours.." Clary sent another sweet smile, which made Jace's heart race.

"Wayland..." He mumbled, loudly enough for Clary to hear.

With a bright smile, Clary stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is my class, see ya.." She smile at him again, before entering the classroom.

With his smug smirk again, he entered the classroom stifling a laugh.

Clary turned around to see who was making that strange noise, her hair flipping with the curls.

Seeing this, Jace's heart raced even more.

 _Damn it, why is my heart racing?_

 _I think you know..._

A voice in his head answered.

 _Oh yeah, if I did, I wouldn't be asking would I?_

 _Well, you know, you just don't want to admit it, theres a difference y'know._

The voice retorted.

 _I'm not a-_

"`ace! Jace! Jace Wayland?! you home?" A beautiful voice interrupted his thoughts.

Again, Jace blinked and saw Clary, close to his face.

With a smug smirk, he chuckled. "You know if you wanted me to kiss, you could've just asked.. This is considered sexual harassment you know..."

Clary felt her cheeks warming up immediately.

She tried to pull back, an arm was already around her waist

"I would say the same for you stalking me.." Clary shot back once again, sneering.

Clary's heart beat raced.

She could feel his warm breath on her.

It felt so calming.

His scent was completely intoxicating.

he smelt of soap and sunlight, if sunlight ever had a smell.

With a laugh, Jace got out a neatly folded paper with his free arm.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is my class as well.." He said, showing her his schedule.

Clary's eyes widened.

 _No way in hell._

"W-we have the same sched?" Clary's eyes widened, but Jace seemed to be even more smug than ever.

"Well, well, lucky you... you get to spend all day with my seductive self.." Jace chuckled huskily.

Clary could only blush.

"Seductive, yeah right.." She mumbled loud enough for Jace to hear.

Jace arched a brow.

He put his free hand on her cheek and forced her to face him.

Clary could see a bunch of emotions in his eyes.

She couldn't help but get lost in them.

His eyes were so captivating, alluring...

It was like she never wanted to look away.

But she had too.

Avoiding eye contact, she wriggled out of a smug Jace's arms.

With a huff she set off to her seat, with Jace on her tail

* * *

 **Me:** So how was it? Bad or good? THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING! I know it was horrible but thank you for bearing with me... Please R&R... Tell me if I should keep this one... Love yah -Muah-


End file.
